kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
I Should Be So Lucky
I Should Be So Lucky is the second single from Kylie Minogue's debut album "Kylie." The song was written & produced by Stock Aitken Waterman. The song was released as the lead single from the album on December 29, 1987 by Mushroom Records & PWL Records. Song Background After the success of her debut single "Locomotion" in Australia, Kylie traveled to London to work with Stock Aitken Waterman, a successful British writing and production team. They knew little about Kylie and had forgotten that she was arriving. As a result, they wrote "I Should Be So Lucky" in 40 minutes while she waited outside the recording studio. Mike Stock wrote the lyrics for the song in response to what he had learned about Kylie prior to her arrival. He believed that although she was a successful soap star in Australia and very talented, there must be something wrong with her and figured that she must be unlucky in love. Kylie recorded the song in less than an hour which Stock attributes to her good ear for music and her quick memorization skills. After she finished the recording session, she returned to Australia to continue work on the soap opera "Neighbours." Chart Performance "I Should Be So Lucky" was a commercial success, reaching atop the Australian Kent Music Report chart for six consecutives weeks & became her second number-one single after "Locomotion." The song was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) and ranked at number five on the Year-end chart for 1988. In New Zealand, the song entered at #15 on New Zealand Top 40 and peaked at #3 on March 27, 1988, spending twelve weeks on the chart. In the United Kingdom, "I Should Be So Lucky" was released on December 29, 1987. The song entered at No. 90 on the UK Singles Chart, climbing to #54 the following week and three weeks later, it was #1 and remained at the top position for five weeks. It spent seventeen weeks on the chart. It was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for the shipment of 600,000 copies. The song was one of the best-selling singles of 1988 with estimated sales of over 675,000. Elsewhere, "I Should Be So Lucky" peaked on both the Billboard Hot 100 and the Hot Dance Club Play. The song reached #10 on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart on June 4, 1988 and #28 on the Hot 100 on July 16, 1988. In Canada, the song reached at #61. Across Europe, "I Should Be So Lucky" also topped the singles charts in Germany, Ireland and Switzerland. It became a top-five hit in Austria, France and Norway as well as a top-thirty hit in Belgium, the Netherlands and Sweden. It also topped the charts in Finland, Israel and Hong Kong. "I Should Be So Lucky" was certified silver by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP) and gold in Germany. Critical Reception "I Should Be So Lucky" garnered positive reviews from some music critics. Nick Levine, from Digital Spy, called it "standout track". Chris True from AllMusic had reviewed the album, and highlighted the song as an album standout. But as a separate rating, they gave the single three stars out of five. In the review of The Best of Kylie Minogue (2012), Tim Sendra highlighted it as an album standout. Hunter Felt from PopMatters gave it a positive review, stating "something about Kylie’s innocent yet forceful vocals and the sheer catchiness of the song itself ... So the song became a beloved secret, and I never bothered to try to tune my friends in on “I Could Be So Lucky”, or, crazier yet, proclaim that this “has-been” would be a critical and commercial darling in a few years time." However, he did say the song was cliché. However, Mark Edwards from Stylus Magazine gave it a scathing remark by saying, "Listening to the first tracks on Ultimate Kylie, you want to skip straight through, because early songs like “I Should Be So Lucky” and “Locomotion” are unlistenable—horribly naff, squeaky songs" and criticized the Stock, Aitken and Waterman songs they produced in the 80's by stating "songs transport the listener back to a time when every single in the UK charts was either written by Stock, Aitken and Waterman or sung by an Aussie soap star, or both." OK! called the song a "classic". The song won the "Highest Selling Single" award at the 3rd annual ARIA Awards. Music Video The music video for "I Should Be So Lucky" was directed by Chris Langman and filmed in November 1987 at Channel 7 Studios in Melbourne, Australia. The video features Kylie walking through her home with scenes of her dancing in front of a colourful chalkboard background intercut throughout. It presented a cute, wholesome, young "girl-next-door" image of Kylie to the public with scenes of her giggling and making funny faces to the camera. Another version of the video was made for live television promotion. This version of the video shows Kylie riding in a car with several friends through Sydney with passersby waving to her as she rides by them. Category:Songs Category:Singles